diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
List of unnamed civilians
This is a list of unnamed civilians with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen in the ''Die Hard'' film series. Die Hard Airplane passenger As John McClane approached LAX, the passenger sitting next to him noticed he was uncomfortable flying. He suggested making fists with his toes on carpet while barefoot after arriving to his destination as a way to cure jetlag saying to trust him, he'd been flying for nine years. He then grew uncomfortable and concerned when he saw McClane had a gun, but McClane explained that he was a cop and to trust him as he had been doing it for eleven years, using the passenger's own words to prove the point in a clever way. This man ended up being the reason that John was barefoot throughout most of the film, having said the trivia with good intentions, only to inadvertently cause McClane much pain and suffering. : This airport passenger was played by Robert Lesser in "Die Hard." Nakatomi Security Guard 1 This security guard worked for the Nakatomi plaza skyscraper in Los Angeles and tended the front desk. He was the only security guard in the film to have lines and also one of the first characters seen in the film. He spoke briefly with John McClane and his name was never specified. He worked at the front desk and greeted John McClane when he arrived. The guard showed McClane to use the touch screen directory. The guard joked that it was so needlessly advanced that it could help you find your zipper in the bathroom. John used it to find his wife and the guard told him what floor the corporate Christmas party was on. Later in the film, he was distracted when Theo and Karl were casually talking about basketball when they entered the lobby, before being suddenly killed with a single shot to the head with a silenced Walther PPK pistol by Karl. His uniform was later used by Eddie to fool Al Powell into thinking nothing was wrong and his security card was used to lock down the building. He was later avenged, along with the other guard, by Al Powell. : This security was played by Frank Cicetti in "Die Hard." Nakatomi Security Guard 2 This security guard patrolled the area around the elevators in the Nakatomi Plaza skyscraper. His name was never specified. The Nakatomi Plaza security team was composed of only two members on the night of Christmas Eve, 1988. The first guard was murdered by Karl with a supressed Walther PPK pistol. Because the second guard did not hear the gunshot, he did not check to see if anything was wrong. Then a hockey-puck like object rolled his way and the confused guard studied it for a moment before it detonated, producing a bright flash, stunning the guard and blinding him momentarily. Karl appeared from around a corner and shot him repeatedly in the chest with the same supressed pistol, killing him. He and the first guard are avenged by Al Powell. : This security guard was portrayed by Fred Lerner in "Die Hard." *LAPD 911 Dispatcher *911 Supervisor *Gas Station Employee *LA Balcony Girl *SWAT Officer 1 *SWAT Officer 2 *Nakatomi Hostages (about 33, excluding Holly Gennero, Ellis, and Ginny) Die Hard 2 *Rent-A-Car Girl *Northeast Airlines Passenger *Northeast Airlines Stewardess 1 *Northeast Airlines Stewardess 2 *Dulles Airport custodian (not Marvin) *Hidey Lake Community Church Pastor Die Hard with a Vengeance *Harlem Gang Members *Elderly Harlem Lady (who was the first to see McClane wearing the sign) *NYC Taxi Passenger *Subway pedestrian (who was using the payphone) *Transit Cop *New York Radio D.J. *Mean Kids *NYC Dump Truck drivers Live Free or Die Hard To be added. A Good Day to Die Hard To be added. Category:Unnamed characters by type Category:Die Hard characters Category:Die Hard 2 characters Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance characters Category:Live Free or Die Hard characters Category:A Good Day to Die Hard characters Category:Browse